Fade to Black
by MintAnimeAngel
Summary: Something has happened to Yuuri... why would Murata say "You're not really Yuuri are you?" Why is Yuuri locked in a dungeon and how is he at Blood Pledge Castle at the same time?
1. Not Yuuri?

HI! this is my new fic. i just keep replaying this scene in my head and had to write it down. i hope you like it. please review so i know if i shoud continue it. sorry it's so short...

Disclaimer: i don't own KKM. if i did i would rule the world muhahahahah-*cough* i mean....

Warnings: probably spoilers for up to ep 50. Shonen Ai.

_________________________________________________________________

CHapter 1

"You're not really Yuuri, are you?" Ken Murata asked looking down at the double black at his feet. There were gasps behind him as 'Yuuri' looked up. A single tear ran down his pale cheek. Black eyes stared at the Great Sage in pain.

"How could you say that Murata?!?" the blonde boy asked falling to the ground next to 'Yuuri' hugging him closer to himself. Yuuri whimpered and pushed him away.

"Lord Von Bienfield-" Murata was cut off as 'Yuuri' pushed himself backwards so that he was leaning against the wall of the temple. Wolfram didn't move, glancing at the Great Sage and then at his fiancé. 'Yuuri' pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged himself tightly. His eyes closed he looked up at the roof and sighed.

"Murata is right" he whispered, eyes opening to see Wolfram's look of disbelief, "I am not Yuuri… but I also am, in a way"

Murata's eyes widened. Wolfram became even more confused as the boy before him began to fade. Wolfram could not believe his ears. 'Yuuri' looked exactly as he always had, how could this not be him? Glancing over the fading figure, he went over the image in his head. Same black eyes and hair, same sad smile-who could this be but Yuuri?

--

Tilting his head slightly 'Yuuri' felt tears forming in his eyes. They fell down his cheeks like rivers of pain. He could feel himself fading, back to where he should be - back to the dungeon.

He heard them gasp as he continued to fade, saw their eyes widen as his wounds appeared. A black eye, bloodied wrists, his shirt cut in many places and… long thin lines of blood where his shirt no longer covered his shin. Pain rippled through his body and he felt the dungeon become more visible-more real to him. He knew that they could not see why he arms were pulled to his sides, ankles twisted behind him at odd angles. But he could clearly see the chains.

He felt himself being pulled back to the dungeon and a voice inside his mind told him why.

'_I just can't- anymore…please! Come back! I need-_'

One more glance towards Wolfram and Murata saw them fading, just as he must appear to them and he cried out "Help me! Wolfram…"

'_Help me…'_

His black eyes filled with ever-lasting tears were the last things to fade into the shadows of the Temple of the Great One.

A/N: so.... what did you think? it was probably confusing, ne?

PLease review! cyber cookies for all!!!


	2. Dragons of the lake

A/N: thanks to all you reviewers I wrote this a day after I put up the first chapter. This chapter is longer as you asked and I'll try explaining things further. Thank you for reviewing I was so happy that I got so many after my story being on ff(dot)net for only one day!!! I'll reply to each of you at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

(2 Weeks earlier)

Yuuri pulled again on the ropes binding his hands behind his back. He sighed hopelessly as they did not loosen. The small boat he was on tipped ever so slightly as the woman behind him held a dagger to his back.

"Don't move, Demon King!" she snarled. The boat continued to move slowly to the centre of the lake as the two guards rowed. Yuuri mumbled something insulting back to her but its effect was ruined by the fact of the gag in his mouth.

'_How did he get himself into this position?'_ he thought to himself. His black eyes glanced up as the boat stopped. He saw another boat moving towards them and his heart froze in his chest. Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal and Murata sat inside it. _'Surely they weren't giving in to his kidnappers requests?' _

His eyes widened as Gwendal stood and threw a bag towards the woman behind him. She stood and caught it with one hand the other holding the dagger to Yuuri's throat. A thin trickle of blood ran down his neck. Wolfram frowned and looked her in the eye "You said he wouldn't be harmed!" he growled. The woman laughed.

Gwendal put his hand in front of Wolfram as he made to stand. "Wolfram." He said calmly, glancing back up at the woman, "As agreed Rebecca, 50 demon stones for his majesty's safe return"

Rebecca smiled, juggling the bag in her hand, "You really think I'll give him back to you?" she laughed once more, "Let's see how well you king can swim!" and with that said she motioned to the two guards on her boat.

Everything then happened in a matter of seconds.

Wolfram moved fast raising his hand high but stopped mid motion as Yuuri's pleading eyes turned to him. Rebecca laughed again, "You can't use your magic here! This is human territory!" Yuuri's eyes were still locked on Wolfram's who nodded his head slightly. He knew Yuuri could swim so there was no real danger in what the guards were about to do. Or so he thought.

Rebecca grabbed something from behind her and Yuuri turned to see what it was. A sack filled with rocks was tied to his already debilitated hands.

The guards lifted him up and threw him over the side of the boat into the once calm waters of the lake.

--

As soon as he was under Yuuri kicked with his legs, but it was no use. The rocks were too heavy and he was sinking fast. He gasped for air but his lungs were soon filled with water. He chocked and thrashed his arms trying to untie them.

'_It's not working!'_ his efforts were useless. Nothing he did was working. He looked up to the surface and saw the last remain rays of light disappear. The waters around him were pitch black as he continued to sink. His eyes closed as the darkness surrounded him fully. _'Help! Someone help me!!'_

The waters began to swirl around him and Yuuri's eyes opened in shock as he found his hands suddenly free. He gasped and found that he could breathe. The gag was pulled away by a swirl of water and then he saw the bubble around him. It was filled with air and he felt himself sitting on something solid.

Looking down he saw the edge of the bubble. It was a thin silvery substance that seemed to slightly light up the dark waters around him. He saw a flicker of movement to his left and he glanced up quickly.

'_What was that?' _Now he saw movement on his left, a large shadow was approaching him. _'There's two of them…' _ He realized when he saw another shape of very similar size on his right. They closed in on him and he realized what they were. _'Dragons…'_ He could see the colour of their scales; one was blue and the other green. They came closer until he could see the whites of their eyes. He could feel their cool breath through the thin walls of the bubble and was starting to panic when…

'_The demon king.' _

Something whispered in his mind and he glanced around. A laugh then echoed through his mind.

'_Never spoken to real Dragons, has he?' _Another voice, deeper than the first continued, _'He probably thought that those foolish Dragons on the land were the only ones in Shin Makoku.'_ The first laughed again lightly.

'_Who are you?' _ he asked them, his voice sounding weaker than their strong tones. Both voices were silent for a second, and then they answered.

'_I am Dilong.' _said the deeper voice, the green Dragon.

'_And I am Panlong.' _said the other. His blue scales glowed eerily in the light of the bubble.

'_Why are you here?' _Yuuri asked, glancing around as they coiled around him.

'_You called out for help didn't you?' _Panlong stated his eyes flashing, _'So we're here-'_

'_-to help you.' _Dilong finished.

Yuuri thought for a moment. _Would they really help him? All the other Dragons he met did not even talk to him, they just-Maybe those Dragons on land can't talk… but why?_

'_It is their punishment for disobeying the lays of The Great One.' _Dilong said. Yuuri's eyes widened. _Why would they be disobeying Shinou? _The Dragons said nothing more. He continued to think, but the only thing he could think of that all the Dragons he had seen before today had in common was that they breathed fire.

'_Those Dragons who breathe fire are evil.' _Panlong said, as if hearing his thoughts.

'_Fire takes life away.' _Dilong continued.

'_But this is no time to talk.' _Panlong decided, _'We have to help the king.'_

'_Yes.' _Dilong agreed, _'You're in a bit of trouble aren't you Yuuri?' _he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, _'On both sides of this lake there are people who would like you to come to them.'_

'_On one side-' _Panlong continued, _'Your royal subjects await you. Your fiancé, his two brothers, their teams of soldiers- are all there. If you go that way they will take you with open arms'_

'_On the other side-' _Dilong stated, _'Those who kidnapped you wait to see if you come back. Maybe you'll be of use to them? They could sell you or get another ransom paid for your return. If you go that way they will use you for their own profit, be it money or even self-satisfaction'_

'_Which way will we send you?' _they both said in unison.

'_Where do you want to go?' _Their voices became indecipherable from one another.

'_Too bad that it's not your choice!'_

'_We, as the rulers of this lake, get to decide where you go.'_

'_No, please-' _Yuuri cried_, 'Don't send me back to those kidnappers!'_

'_Even though you are the king, you disturbed our peace. I think that warrants a punishment.' _Dilong snarled. Panlong laughed. _'Maybe a spell?' _Dilong asked Panlong.

'_Yes.' _Panlong answered, then seeing Yuuri's glance he continued, _'Not a long-lasting one your majesty.' _But by the way he said majesty he had no respect at all. _'You are the king after all.' _Yuuri tried to glare his best at the Dragons, but it was no use. They continued their discussion.

'_I know exactly what one would be applicable in this situation.' _Dilong stated, _'We'll give him to both sides of the lake.'_

'_How will you do that?' _Yuuri asked, _'There's only one of me-'_

He was cut off by Panlong, _'We can fix that.' _His toned was peculiar, and suggested inflicting pain. Bith Dragons turned to Yuuri with an evil glint to their eyes, _'We'll split your soul apart…' _they said in unison.

Yuuri backed into the edge of the bubble. _'Please!' _ he cried out, _'You can't do this!! I'm begging you!' _Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, running down his cheeks as the dragons closed in on him pressing themselves to the walls of the bubble. It was cracking under pressure and in a second had vanished into the black depths. Black water rushed back around Yuuri and soon his cries were literary drowned, his tears joining the water of the lake.

--

Far above Yuuri both boats had rowed back to opposite shores. They could not see each other from the opposite sides of the large lake.

----

Wolfram growled as Conrad put a hand on his shoulder. Gwendal glanced at him but said nothing. All eyes were on the waters of the lake as they waited for their king to return. Conrad shook his head lightly, "He should be back by now." he said. Wolfram glared at him, but his glare lacked its usual fierceness as he eyes widened slightly with worry for his fiancé.

Suddenly a dark shape floated towards the shore. Wolfram jumped forwards ignoring his brother cry of, "Be careful!" He ran into the water. As he came closer to the figure he saw that it was Yuuri. He cried out, grabbing his fiancé and pulling him to shore. His eyes were closed as Wolfram pulled him from the water. Gwendal and Conrad were beside him in seconds kneeling next to the king. Wolfram pulled his blue coat off at put it around Yuuri in an attempt to make him warmer. Yuuri's eyelids fluttered and in a second opened to see them all. Wolfram pulled him into a hug which Yuuri returned.

--

Soon Yuuri was standing beside Wolfram head hung in tiredness as the soldiers prepared to leave. He yawned and turned back to the lake glancing over the calm waters. _'What did those dragons mean by splitting his soul apart?' _he felt fine although he was so tired he could fall asleep on the spot. He narrowed his eyes at movement on the far side of the lake. '_There are some people over there; I can just make out the colours of their hair. There is a blonde woman-Rebecca' _at this realization he shuddered, those were his kidnappers… _'She's holding onto someone… he has black hair-hey!' _they boy he was staring at turned in his direction and Yuuri was hit with a wave of recognition-the boy he was looking at, was himself.

Black eyes met black eyes and suddenly they both fell backwards, eyes closed tightly and breathing hard.

--------------

In the dark waters of the lake the two dragons swam side by side.

'_Perhaps we should have told him what would happen if the split wasn't exactly equal.' _Dilong said.

'_Hmm. Maybe. But where's the fun if they know?' _Panlong laughed. They twisted in the waters together feeling the water start to cool as the sun began to set. _'They can always come back and ask.' _ Panlong stated.

This time it was Dilong who laughed, _'Oh well. I can't be helped if one of them fades.'_

'_They'll only loose a part of themselves, it could take a while to get it back. But at least they can try!' _Panlong said as they both dived into the depths of the lake.

A/N: Ohhh… cliffhanger!! The dragons are here!! Yay! Or maybe not, considering what they did… But I still like them. XD Here's some more info on the actual Chinese dragons that had their names.

Dilong (Chinese: 地龍; pinyin: dìlóng; Wade-Giles: ti-lung; literally "earth dragon"), controller of rivers and seas; also a name for earthworm

Panlong (Chinese: 蟠龍; pinyin: pánlóng; Wade-Giles: p'an-lung; literally "coiled dragon"), lake dragon that has not ascended to heaven

Yinglong (Chinese: 應龍; pinyin: yìnglóng; Wade-Giles: ying-lung; literally "responding dragon"), winged dragon associated with rains and floods, used by Huangdi to kill Chi You

***

here's the reply to your reviews. The first 5 people!!!

**Shakuya –** thanks a lot for the review! I'll check spelling and grammar when I get a chance, I'm not allowed to go on the internet much, but I'll try my best.  Although I have heaps of time because my school is closed because someone got Swine Flu!! Holidays have started. I hope this chapter explained enough but if it didn't tell me and I'll try to fix it!

**Miyuki Meiru – **thanks for reviewing! Was this fast enough for you? I hope so, because it is the fastest I've ever updated before!! XD

** –** haha. I hope you'll continue reading to find out what's going on. Did this make it a little clearer? Don't worry if it didn't because the next few chapters should help you out. I hope .o There's not going to be any yaoi. I wouldn't be able to write that! Thanks for your review!

**yukifangurl31295 – **thank you! Haha. If I told you where Yuuri was it would spoil the story! Read on, you'll soon find out! I'll try to update soon.

**melodyz07 –** thank you for reviewing! I hope this chapter is just as (or more) interesting as the first one.

I'd just like to thank you all again for reviewing, because without you I would not have continued the story. Please review further chapters and tell me what you think of them. I'll be happy to take your views into account when writing and fixing up chapters of 'Fade to Black'. Constructive criticism is very welcome.

Ja ni!


	3. Broken Smile

A/N: well, here's chapter 3!! Sorry it took so long, I had a little writers block. It probably didn't help that I kept reading fanfics, manga and watching anime instead… (Hey, have any of you seen Nabari No Ou? It's awesome! Have you seen or read Loveless? I recommend them both to you. Also I read the entire series of Demon Diary-it's only 17 chapters but it's awesome!!) Also school started again and we had to do all our test cuz we didn't go on the last week of school last term… and its now the holidays again, I've had to work a lot too.

Um, anyway here it is. Hope you enjoy it. BTW the rest of this fic is continuing on from the second chapter and will get back to the first soon. I'm sorry it's not that long.

'_thoughts'/dreams are expressed in italics._

**Chapter 3**

**Broken Smile**

'_We'll split your soul apart…' two voices echoed through Yuuri's mind followed by the sound of rushing water. Yuuri flailed, his mouth filling with liquid, making it impossible to breathe. _

_To think. _

_To scream._

_He opened his mouth wider anyway. No sound came out. More water poured in. _

_Suffocating, overpowering, debilitating. _

_That's when the pain began, spreading like fire all over his body. It rose up his arms and legs into the core of his being. The pain grew until he couldn't take it anymore. His body screamed for release, his eyes closed and then-_

THUD! He landed on something hard. Yuuri jerked upwards into a sitting position. Moaning was heard to his right and he glanced up towards to see Wolfram. '_In my bed. This is my room' _he thought after glancing around. He was on the floor of his room at the castle, blankets half on Wolfram and half on the floor. _'As usual he's kicked me out of bed' _

A shudder ran up his spine as he remembered what he dreamed about. The Dragons. That had to be the second time in two days that he had dreamt of them. Only three days had passed since the incident at the lake.

His lower lip trembled at the thought of the water. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged himself. He hadn't told the others. _'They wouldn't believe me. Dragons. Souls being split. Who in their right mind would believe that?' _ He still saw them, as if they were reminding him of what they had done. The memory haunted him all the time. He kept seeing a flicker of movement at the edge of his vision, everywhere he went. A shadow edging closer and closer, just as the dragons had in the lake, but when he turned there was nothing there. '_What could I have done to stop them? Anything? Nothing?'_

Wolfram mumbled Yuuri's name in his sleep. Glancing up Yuuri saw his eyelids flutter slightly. _'He will be awake soon'_ Sunlight flickered through the curtains and Yuuri glanced up, once again seeing a shadow waver. His eyes narrowed. _'Why can't they just leave me alone?' _he buried his head in his arms. _'Haven't they done enough to me already?' _

A hollow laugh echoed through Yuuri's mind and he flinched. It sounded just like them. He closed his eyes tightly trying to forget the look in their eyes, the sound of their snarl and the way they smiled when they broke his souls apart. Even more, he tried to forget the laughter that had echoed through them while they did it.

--

The breakfast table was unusually quiet. After the incident at the lake Yuuri had tried to maintain a normal façade so that the others would not suspect that anything was troubling him, but as days went by he found it extremely difficult.

Cutlery clattered against plates as food was eaten, but Yuuri just pushed the scrambled eggs around on his plate and stared at them with a vacant expression. He tried to ignore the curious glances thrown h way by Conrad and Wolfram, and focused on more important thoughts.

He was exceedingly tired as of late. Maybe it was because he hadn't been sleeping properly, the dreams made sure of that, or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't eaten enough ever since the moment he got back to the castle, but Yuuri could not quell the sick, unsettling feeling in his stomach… and so he continued to push the egg around on his plate until Greta's hand settled on his.

He glanced at her and saw that she too was worried. He saw the wary glint in her, and he knew she suspected that something was not quite right. But when Yuuri smiled lightly, the same calm, needlessly happy smile that she remembered, she smiled back - her doubts forgotten.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked. He nodded lightly in response and stood from his place in between her and Wolfram. Wolfram eyed him wearily. Conrad coughed lightly and Yuuri stopped – hand on the door handle, Greta tugging at his arm impatiently.

"Perhaps you should eat a bit more, your maje-" Conrad began, and faltered when Yuuri's gaze turned to him, "I mean Yuuri. You haven't eaten much at all-" he was cut of by Yuuri's curt reply.

"I'm not hungry" With that being said he left the room and slammed the door shut, stunning the inhabitants in silence once more.

----

The flowers were blooming in the palace gardens.

Yuuri bent down and plucked a small pink flower from its place in the small green field. He handed the small gift to Greta; she smiled lightly and cradled it to her chest as if it would shatter like glass when dropped.

Her smile faltered as she glanced back at Yuuri's face-only to see it vacant and almost, dare she say it sad? It took a lot to make the happy-go-lucky king become evenly remotely sad, and this was the first time that seen the almost pained expression dance across his features. He glanced over his shoulder quickly and sighed seeing nothing but the flicker of the shadows in the grass as the wind blew silently around them.

She finally decided that it was time to speak, "You know if there's something wrong…" she began and faltered as he turned to look at her, "You can tell them you know."

He smiled ever so lightly, "Greta there's nothing-"

He was cut off by her fearful response, "I know that they're not from your world or anything but-"

"Greta-" he was beginning to get frustrated.

"-but they'll understand!" she cried out, tears forming, "You can go back to your world… just don't assume that because we're different we won't understand! We are the same as you…" at this she reached out and took his hand placing it over her heart, he felt it beating rapidly because of her outburst. "We all have a heart, we all do. Yuuri…"

"Greta-" he stared, "You don't understand-" he pulled his hand away.

Tears flowed more freely down her cheeks now. She took a couple of steps back, moving further away from her father. "But I could Yuuri! If you just-" but her words now turned into a soft wail as she ran back towards the castle, and the flower that she had held so dearly floated softly to the ground as it mimicked the feeling in Yuuri's heart.

He sighed lightly. It was true, Greta could never understand how he felt right now. She was wrong, so wrong. He did not want to go back to Earth. At least not like this…

_Why did he feel like this?_

More shadows appeared as a cloud covered the sun that had once brightened this day. The blades of grass swayed in the breeze that grew in strength as the minutes passed, and still Yuuri stood there in the midst of it all, as the shadows wavered about him. He looked towards the sky eyelids flickering.

_Why?_

_Oh, why did it feel like he was constantly falling?_

A single tear fell from his eyes-

_Sinking, down into those gloomy depths of that lake…_

-it rolled down his cheek-

_Why is he relentlessly tired?_

-and then it fell.

_Why did he feel like half of himself was missing?_

As the cloud continued to move across the path of the sun Yuuri swayed and then fell backwards onto the soft field. Eyes closed as more tears fell, he failed to notice that the sky was now clear of clouds…

The wind had died down completely. But the shadows around the Demon King continued to waver, even as the kings' breathing softened and evened out-even when his companions found him when the sun was at its peak in the blue sky-and even when his body was moved to the safe confides of his own room…

The shadows twisted and flickered all around them. But they failed to see them.

That's it for now!! I'm hoping to get at least another chapter done before the holiday's are over…

So… how was it? Was it long enough?(BTW-it's only about 100 words shorter than the last chapter…) Is the plot starting to make sense? I sure hope it does… any spelling mistakes or grammar you can find? Please let me know.

Now on to reply to your reviews from chapter 2:::

**Jenni . miko** – thank you very much! Haha. There is going to be a little difference in power and character for both of the Yuuri's… I'm hoping to do a lot of the next xhapter from the other Yuuris' (the one who was kidnapped again) point of view… would that be good? I don't think that there will be an evil Yuuri-but you never know!

**Miyuki Meiru** – thanks for the comment! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, when there's not much to sahow for it… but I've been extremely busy lately with my new job and the load of assignments my teachers dumped on us. I'll try to update soon.

**yukifangurl31295** – thanks. I'll be sure to read your story soon!! I might not do so for a little while or my story might (by accident of course) turn out just like yours!! Haha. I don't want them to be the same! xD is that story finished of still in progress?

**melodyz07** – Haha. Yes, one Yuuri is with Wolfram and the others and the other is… I can't tell you exactly where, but yes he did go with the kidnappers.

The dragons were very mysterious weren't they?? I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough on the details, but I'm hoping that in the next couple of chapters everyone will get what's going on…

I didn't really think about their thoughts and stuff… hmmmm… I suppose that they are in a way two different people, who are exactly the same person (and were the same person—hope I'm not confusing you...) so their thoughts are their own I guess. But, I'll give you a clue -later on they can hear each others thoughts….

If I were to tell you any more I would spoil it!! Haha. ^.^

**Thank you all for your comments!!**

Ja!


End file.
